marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-10005
| Last = | History = On Earth-10005, Professor Charles Xavier was the leader of the X-Men, a group of mutants who were trying to seek peace and co-existence with the human race and educate young mutants in the responsible use of their unique powers and abilities. The team is based at a Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, run from Xavier's Westchester mansion. The base included subterranean medical labs, a training facility called "The Danger Room," an aircraft hanger, and Cerebro. The Brotherhood of Mutants was created by the mutants Magneto and Mystique in direct opposition to his old friend Xavier's X-Men. Whereas Xavier sought for a peaceful co-existence between mutants and humans, Magneto's beliefs were that humans would never accept mutants as equals and would turn on them, lashing out in anger and fear, just as the Nazis had done. His solution was that if humans could not accept them into their society then they would create their own. Thus, the Brotherhood was born. Eventually, the Brotherhood's goals changed from forming a separate but equal society to humans into an aim to completely dominate them. As such, Magneto and his associates were branded as terrorists. Forever, there will be a three-way war between the X-Men, Brotherhood, and the humans who want all mutants dead. Chronological Film Order * X-Men: First Class (film) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (film) * X-Men (Film) * X2 (Film) * X-Men: The Last Stand * The Wolverine * X-Men: Days of Future Past (film) | Residents = Introduced in X-Men * Professor X / Prof. Charles Xavier * Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr * Wolverine / Logan * Cyclops / Scott Summers * Phoenix / Dr. Jean Grey * Storm / Ororo Munroe * Rogue / Marie * Mystique / Raven Darkholme * Sabretooth / Victor Creed * Toad / Mortimer Toynbee * Senator Robert Kelly * Iceman / Bobby Drake * Pyro / John Allerdyce * Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde * Jubilee / Jubilation Lee * Danielle Moonstar * Jakob Lehnsherr * Edie Lehnsherr * Owen * Priscilla * David * Henry Guyrich Introduced in X2 * Col. William Stryker * Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner * Deathstrike / Yuriko Oyama * Mutant 143 / Jason Stryker * Colossus / Piotr Rasputin * Siryn / Theresa Cassidy * Artie Maddicks * Cypher / Douglas Ramsey * Jones * William Drake * Madeline Drake * Ronny Drake * Mitchell Laurio * Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy * Dr. Shaw Introduced in X-Men: The Last Stand * Angel / Warren Worthington III * Juggernaut / Cain Marko * Multiple Man / Jamie Madrox * Callisto * Arclight / Philippa Sontag * Psylocke * Quill / Max Jordan * Spike * Glob Herman * Phat / Billy-Bob Reilly * Lizard Man * Ash * Leech / Jimmy * Warren Worthington II * Dr. Kavita Rao * Bolivar Trask * John Grey * Elaine Grey * P. Xavier * Dr. Moira MacTaggert Introduced in X-Men Origins: Wolverine * Weapon XI / Wade Wilson * Kayla Silverfox * Gambit / Remy LeBeau * Kestrel / John Wraith * Blob / Fred Dukes * Agent Zero / David North * Bolt / Chris Bradley * Dr. Abraham Cornelius * Heather Hudson * Travis Hudson * John Howlett * Elizabeth Howlett * Thomas Logan * General Munson * Emma Introduced in X-Men: First Class * Banshee / Sean Cassidy * Havok / Alex Summers * Angel / Angel Salvadore * Darwin / Armando Muñoz * Sebastian Shaw * Emma Frost * Azazel * Riptide / Janos Quested * President John F. Kennedy * Agent William Stryker Sr. * Col. Bob Hendry * Sharon Xavier Introduced in The Wolverine * Mariko Yashida * Yukio * Silver Samurai / Yashida * Shingen Yashida * Viper / Dr. Green * Keniuchio Harada * Noburo Mori Introduced in X-Men: Days of Future Past * Clarice Ferguson/Blink * Lucas Bishop * James Proudstar/Warpath * Roberto da Costa/Sunspot * Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver * Richard Nixon * Eric Gitter/Ink Organizations * X-Men * Brotherhood of Mutants * United States Army * Omega Gang * Team X * Hellfire Club * C.I.A. * Yashida Zaibatsu * Black Clan * Trask Industries Semi-Canon The following characters only appear in tie-in materials, making their existence semi-canonical * Master Mold * X-23 / Laura Kinney * Silver Samurai / Keniuchio Harada * Hydra Locations * United States of America ** New York State *** Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *** New York City **** Liberty Island/Statue of Liberty ** California *** San Francisco **** Alcatraz ***Westchester County **** Xavier's Mansion ** Louisiana *** New Orleans **Pennsylvania *** Three Mile Island ** Las Vegas, Nevada *** Hellfire Club ** Virginia *** Pentagon *Canada ** Alkali Lake ** Northwest Territories ** Canadian Rockies * France ** Normandy * Vietnam * Nigeria ** Lagos * Argentina * United Kingdom ** England *** Oxford **** Oxford University * Poland ** Auschwitz * Soviet Union ** Russia *** Moscow * Japan ** Tokyo ** Nagasaki | Notes = *The X-Men cinematic universe currently includes X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, X-Men: First Class, The Wolverine and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Future installments in the universe confirmed by Marvel and 20th Century Fox include X-Men: Apocalypse. *The Universe also includes tie in video-games, including X-Men: The Official Game and X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *With the release of X-Men: First Class, a number of continuity issues have appeared between the film and the established continuity of the original trilogy of films. For a more comprehensive look at these issues, please see the notes section of the X-Men: First Class page. * Major events found here. * Bryan Singer talked about "changing history from 1973" in an interview with Empire Magazine. The director stated "I don't want people to panic about us erasing the movies. I believe in multiverses," explaining the possibility of certain events as they would be part of the history of alternate universes."THE PAST HAS A HABIT" Page 94~100 Empire Magazine May 2014 | Trivia = *Many members of the cast of the X-Men films have previously worked together with another member. Ben Foster and Rebecca Romijn both appeared in The Punisher, Hugh Jackman and Halle Berry were in the movie Swordfish, Famke Janssen and Alan Cumming both appeared in GoldenEye, and Famke Janssen worked with Patrick Stewart in an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. | Links = *X-Men (film) *X2 (film) *X-Men: The Last Stand *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (film) *X-Men: First Class (film) *The Wolverine (film) *X-Men: Days of Future Past (film) }}